bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Veggie Christmas Carol
the next exciting episode of VeggieTales! the story of Ebenezer Scrooge Nezzer the Zucchini Plot On Christmas Eve 1836, Ebenezer Scrooge, a bitter, miserable old moneylender at a London counting house, goes to the funeral of his former business partner, Jacob Marley. At first, he refuses to pay the undertaker, but eventually gives up the two pennies and takes another pair from Marley. He leaves the funeral parlor in a sour mood. Seven years later, Scrooge is still the same; he holds everything that embodies the joys and spirit of Christmas in contempt. He refuses to visit his cheerful nephew, Fred, at his Christmas dinner party with his family, and complains when his underpaid employee Bob Cratchit begs to take the day off for his own poor family. On Christmas Eve, Scrooge begins to experience unusual incidents while entering his mansion, and is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley, who is now forced to spend his afterlife carrying heavy chains forged from his own greedy ways. Marley warns Scrooge that he will suffer an even worse fate if he does not repent, and foretells that he will be haunted by three spirits that will help guide him. The first spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Past, which shows Scrooge visions of his own past that take place around the Christmas season, reminding Scrooge of how he ended up the avaricious man he is now. In the visions, Scrooge spends much of his childhood neglected by his father over the holidays at boarding school until he is finally brought home by his loving sister Fan, who dies prematurely after giving birth to his nephew, Fred. Scrooge later begins a successful career in business and money lending, and becomes engaged to a woman named Belle, though she later calls off the engagement when his obsession with wealth drives her away. The elderly Scrooge is unable to bear witnessing these events again and extinguishes the spirit with its candle snuffer cap. The second spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Present, which shows Scrooge the jolly happiness of his fellow men on Christmas Day. Among them are Fred, who playfully makes jokes with his family at Scrooge's expense, and the Cratchit family, who are barely able to make do with what little pay Scrooge gives them. Scrooge is touched by the Cratchits' sickly young son Tiny Tim and his commitment to the spirit of Christmas, and is dismayed to learn from the spirit that Tim may not have much longer to live. Before dying in an immense bell tower, the spirit warns Scrooge about the evils of "Ignorance" and "Want", which manifest themselves before Scrooge as two wretched children who grow into violent, insane individuals. The third and final spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, which toys with Scrooge by chasing him through the streets of London on a carriage before showing him the final consequences of his greed. Scrooge sees in this future that he has died, though none mourn for him: Fred and his wife are elated to inherit his wealth; Scrooge's charwoman Mrs. Dilber is shown to have robbed him and given his belongings to a fence named Old Joe; and the men who attended his funeral had only gone for a free lunch. Tiny Tim is also shown to have died, leaving the Cratchit family to mourn him on Christmas. Scrooge is horrified and asks the spirit whether the images he has seen are sure to happen or can be changed. To little response, the spirit takes Scrooge to a dark and desolate graveyard and reveals Scrooge's own grave, showing his own date of death as December 25 of a forthcoming year, and forces Scrooge to fall into his empty coffin sitting in a deep grave atop the fires of Hell. Scrooge suddenly awakens to find that he is alive, and also that it is Christmas Day, and that all three spirits have visited him over the course of one night. He joyously spots a child on the street and gives him some money to buy a prize turkey and have it delivered to the Cratchit home. He then attends his nephew's dinner, giving money to the poor and celebrating with his fellow men along the way. The next morning, when Bob Cratchit comes to work, Scrooge raises his salary after he has him deliver the money to the bank. As he steps out, Bob Cratchit affirms with the audience that Scrooge has become a kinder man and a second father to Tiny Tim, who survives thanks to Scrooge's charity. Songs *Another Christmas Day *Donuts for Benny (Helpful Humanitary Songs with Mr. Lunt) *Another Christmas Day (Reprise) Trivia *A Veggie Christmas Carol is parody of A Christmas Carol *Thomas the Tank Engine appears in the episode as the narrator of the story. Running Gags Silly Song *Helpful Humanitary Songs with Mr. Lunt What We Have Learned song *None They Got a Letter From *None Cast of Characters *Mr. Nezzer (Ebenezer Scrooge Nezzer) *Bob the Tomato (Bob Cratchit/Cavis Appythart) *Larry the Cucumber (Thomas Fredrickson/Millward Phelps) *Jimmy Gourd Adaptation Gourd *Pa Grape (Jacob Marley Grape aka Ebeneezer's Partner) *Hope the Angel (Ghost of Christmas Past) *Dad Carrot (Mr. Fezziwig) *Mom Carrot (Mrs. Fezziwig) *Petunia Rhubarb (Clara/Petunia) *Esther the Onion (Belle) *Archibald Asparagus (Ghost of Christmas Present) *Jerry Gourd as Adaptation Gourd *Madame Blueberry (character) (Mrs. Cratchit aka Bob's Wife) *Mom Asparagus (Rachel Gilbert) *Scooter (Moyer) *Dad Asparagus (Reverend Gilbert) *Percy Pea (Cratchit child #1) *Annie (Cratchit child #2) *Junior Asparagus (Timothy "Tiny Tim" Cratchit) *Diesel 10 (Ghost of Christmas Future) *Scallion 1 as Men talking in streets *Mr. Lunt (Man collecting goods for money) *Laura Carrot (Child in street who buys turkey) *Scallion 2 as Men talking in streets *People of London *Townspeople *Scallion 3 as Men talking in streets *Don Gordon, Lenny Carrot, Little Pea, Little Joe, Rosie Grape, Tom Grape, Papaya Poppyseed, Pepper Poppyseed, Dirk Event and Emily Evert (Carol Singers) *Charlie Pincher (Old Joe) *Buford the Beet (Richard Wilkins) *Dylan the Carrot (Businessman #1) *Cyrus the Cauliflower (Guest #2) *Justin the Orange (Portly Gentleman #1) *Kenny the Potato (Destitute Man #2) *Caroline (George's Wife) *Tom Turnip (Undertaker) *Tod Turnip (Topper) *Alexander (Tattered Caroler) *Carrots and Peas (Beggar Boy, Young Cratchit Boy, Ignorance Boy and Young Boy with Sleigh) *Mom Pea (Mrs. Dilber) *Ted Turnip (Undertaker's Apprentice) *The French Peas (Tattered Caroler, Beggar Boy, Peter Cratchit and Well-Dressed Caroler) *Little Nate (Beggar Boy) *Little Sister (Want Girl) *Ma Carrot with Blue Purple Hat and Blue Purple Clothing *Unnamed England Boy *The Banker *England Man with Light Brown Top Hat and Brown Coat *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing *England Man with Navy Top Hat and Navy Coat *Unnamed England Girl *Aaron *Unnamed England Man *Unnamed England Brothers *Nezzer's Butler *England Brother with Tan Hat and Tan Waistcoat *Jerky Vendor *England Brother with Light Blue Hat and Light Blue Waistcoat *Ma Carrot *England Woman with Tan Colored Dress *Thomas the Tank Engine (The Narrator of the Story) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000